Contructions Katholik Kolonil
by Putri BevChan
Summary: Keadaan yang membuat beberapa pemuda terdesak hingga mendapat masalah dari jalan yang mereka tentukan.Didsalam sebuah bangunan tua peninggalan belanda 700 tahun lalu. Tanpa tahu bahaya yang siap menunggu dan menghancurkannya. KRISTAO AND EXO MEMBER HERE! My first fanfiction in ffn


**Kumuh**

 **Tak tersentuh**

 **Dan menyeramkan**

Itulah beberapa kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan sebuah bangunan tua. Bangunan yang sudah ada sejak jaman belanda sekitar 700 tahun yang lalu..

Katholik kolonil itulah namanya, banyak sekali mitos yang beredar. Tapi tak ada satupun yang dapat dibuktikan. Entah karena apa?

Konon katanya orang yang mencoba datang ketempat itu selalu tak ada yang dapat pulang dengan selamat.

Pernah suatu ketika lelaki paruh baya berhasil keluar setelah berbulan bulan terkurung dalam tempat itu dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan . Tetapi, belum sempat ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi beliau sudah mati karena mendapatkan teror..

Dan, jasad nya tidak pernah ditemukan.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Keadaan yang membuat beberapa pemuda terdesak hingga mendapat masalah dari jalan yang mereka tentukan. Tanpa tahu bahaya yang siap menunggu dan menghancurkannya.**

 **Katholik Kolonil**

 **Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Huang Zitao (ZiTao)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (D.o)**

 **Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)**

 **Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)**

 **Xi Luhan (Luhan)**

 **Oh Sehun (Sehun)**

 **Romence/Horror/Supranatural**

 **©Present by Putri Bevchan  
**

 **WARNING : Boys love/Yaoi, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, Plot pasaran.**

 **Horror ga ngefeel sama sekali. Mystery ga nyambung. Reader yang mencoba jadi author T_T Jadi mohon memaklumi kalau Eyd nya ga bagus :3**

 **Jangan BASH saya kalau ada Dead chara dalam Fanfic ini. Karena semata mata untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Happy reading...**

Didalam sebuah rumah sederhana, terlihat tiga orang, dua diantaranya menatap wanita yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur dengan tatapan kekhawatiran. Sudah bertahun tahun wanita itu tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya, entah sakit apa yang diderita hingga membuatnya tak mampu sehat seperti sedia kala.

Sedangkan, dua pemuda yang menatap wanita itu hanya mampu menghela nafas,. Melihat keadaan ibunya yang tak kunjung sembuh.

Dua pemuda itu bernama wu yifan dan huang zitao mereka bukan saudara kandung, mereka hanya anak yatim piatu yang tinggal disebuah panti asuhan. Sedangkan wanita itu dulunya adalah wanita yang mengurus panti asuhan tersebut sebelum ia jatuh sakit dan panti asuhannya diambil alih oleh pihak lain.

Yifan dan zitao juga beberapa anak panti asuhan yang lain membawa ibu jae, begitulah mereka memanggilnya. Ketempat lain karena pihak panti asuhan tidak lagi mau menampung ibu jae yang tidak berguna lagi. -kejam

"Yifan ge.. apa yang kita harus lakukan. Ibu jae butuh perawatan yang maksimal agar ia cepat sembuh. Tapi kita sama sekali tidak punya uang untuk membawanya kerumah sakit" zitao menatap gege kesayangannya dengan mata hampir menangis

Zitao memang sangat menyayangi ibu jae karena sudah dianggap seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak pernah tau rupa ibu kandungnya.

Ibu jae lah yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya dan mengurusnya.

"Aku tau zi,.. tapi gege tidak punya uang, Susah untuk mencari pekerjaan di desa seperti ini" kris memeluk zitao yang sudah menagis dan membawa kedalam pelukannya

Selama ini ibu jae memang tidak pernah dibawa kerumah sakit karena tidak adanya biaya.

Jadilah mereka merawatnya dirumah dengan peralatan dan obat obatan apa yang mereka bisa lakukan didesa seperti ini?

 **CEKLEK..**

Pintu kamar terbuka memunculkan sosok chanyeol yang masuk kedalam kamar diikuti dengan sehun, kai, kyungsoo, baekhyun dan luhan.

"Bagaiman keadaannya?" chanyeol mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang.

Matanya menatap ibu jae dengan sendu menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat chan, ibu jae tidak menunjukan kemajuan. Masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu." kris juga ikut duduk ditepi ranjang dengan tao yang sekarang duduk dipangkuannya

Mereka semua kembali terdiam hanyut dalam pikiran masing masing. Hanya helaan nafas yang kembali terdengar.

"Aku tau! " Kai tiba tiba bersuara menecah keheningan yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi.

"Tau apa kai?" luhan menatap kai dengan pandangan bertanya

"Kemarin aku kehutan, aku melihat bangunan tua yang sangat besar. Ketika aku ingin masuk kedalam karena kupikir pasti banyak barang barang yang bisa kita jual untuk berobat ibu jae,- " kai terdiam, kemudian matanya menatap kyungsoo

"Tapi, disaat itu tiba tiba kyungsoo hyung berteriak dan mencegah ku untuk masuk kedalam. Jadi aku tidak jadi masuk" lanjut kai. Ia kembali terdiam menunggu respon teman temannya.

"Kenapa kyung, mencegah kai untuk masuk?" baekhyun Bertanya kepada kyungsoo yang hanya diam

"A-aku tidak tau, aku hanya berfikir kai dalam bahaya" beakhtun yang mendengarnya hanya ber 'oh' ria

"kurasa tidak ada salahnya, siapa tau kita bisa menemukan sesuatu"

Kris melihat teman setuju kecuali satu orang.

Kyungsoo..

"Kenapa kyung? Apakah kau keberatan?" Kris bertanya karena melihaat kyungsoo yang hanya diam -lagi

"Emhh, kurasa a-aku.. aku akan ikut dengan kalian"

"Baiklah karena kita sudah setuju semua. Kapan kita akan berangkat?" Kali ini sehun yang bertanya bosan juga hanya diam mendengar percakapan teman temannya.

"Kurasa besok pagi, oh ya masalah ibu jae biar aku kasih obat selama kita pergi"

Semua mengangguk setuju atas usulan kris.

"Ge..ge ayo tidur, tao sudah ngantuk" tao memang sangat manja dengan kris -panggilan sehari hari yifan kalau dirumah- gegenya ini, bahkan dari tadi dia sudah menguap dipangkuan gegenya dengan kepala disembunyikan dileher kris. Tangan nya sudah mengucek ngucek matanya menahan kantuk.

"Ckk, dasar pasangan tak tau tempat. Dimana mana selalu bermersaan" koor ChanBaek yang dianggukui oleh HunHan dan KaiSoo. Setelahnya mereka keluar dari kamar ibu jae dan kembali ke kamar mereka masing masing. Satu kamar ditempati oleh dua orang. Rumah yang mereka tempati memang cukup besar. Pemilik rumah ini memberikan nya pada mereka.

Entah karena pada saat itu melihat wanita yang sakit ia jadi bersimpatik jadilan dia memberikannya pada mereka. Selama ia pergi keluar negeri.

Sedangkan kris tampaknya tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Buktinya ia masih asik melihat tingkah imut didinya ini.

"Ughh.. panda gege imut sekali, ayo tidur" kris menggendong tao seperti koala. Menuju kamarnya setelah menutup kamar ibu jae.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **"Akan ku bunuh kau, yang mengetahui semuanya tak akan bertahan sampai akhir"**

 **DEG**

* * *

Meski, matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya.

Tetapi, ke 8 pemuda tampan dan yah 'cantik' sudah sibuk menyiapkan apa saja yang harus mereka bawa untuk perjalanan menuju hutan pagi ini.

Menurut kai, perjalanan nya cukup jauh didalam hutan. Jadilah mereka sudah sibuk pagi hari begini.

Kris yang sudah siap dan menggendong tas di punggungnya.

Kai dan sehun yang sedang mengasah pisau bersama sama disudut ruangan berjaga jaga kalau ada hewan buas katanya.

Tao yang sudah duduk manis disamping kyungsoo yang sedang memeriksa kembali bawaannya.

Caenyeol? Entahlah dia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan panggilan alam nya.

"Baek, kau sedang apa?" luhan menghampiri baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan tas nya.

"Aku bingung luhan hyung, aku harus bawa eyeliner yang mana? Gel atau cair?" Baekhyun beralih dari tas nya dan menatap luhan sembari menunjukan eyeliner nya.

Gel atau cair?

"Astaga baekhyun, berhentilah bersikap seperti perempuan. Apa perlu kau memusingkan masalah eyeliner?" Semprot luhan yang melihat baekhyun sangat amat terlalu lebay. Apa apaan ituh? Gel atau cair? Lihat lah wajahnya.. astagfir..

Ingatkan luhan untuk merukiyah baekhyun yang terkena firus cabe cabean.

"Huwaaa,,, yeolie. luhan hyung memarahiku, padahalkan aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa harus marah begitu." Adu baekhyun berlari kearah chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Sudah, sudah, bawa saja dua duanya baekie" chanyeol mengelus kepala baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya. Dan membawa baekhyun menuju tasnya.

"Sudah luhan hyung, jangan memandangnya seperti itu"

"Ya ya baikalah, maafkan hyung, sini hyung peluk" luhan merentangkan tangan nya, bermaksud memeluk baekhyun.

"Maafkan baekie juga ya hyung" baekhyun juga sudah memeluk luhan. Selalu saja seperti ini. Mereka bertengkar dan tak sampai 5 menit sudah baikan lagi.

Yah, meski sering bertengkar tetapi mereka saling menyayangi.

"Luhan hyung kau melupakan ku"

Sehun, yang entah sejak kapan sudah memisahkan pelukan baekhyun dan luhan.

Sedangkan luhan hanya nyengir gaje kearah sehun.

"Ayo semuanya, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Dan berhentilah bersikap kekanak kanakan."

"Dan kau kyungsoo, kau baik baik saja?" Lanjut kris ketika melihat kyungsoo hanya duduk diam disamping tao nya.

Entah perasaan nya saja atau bagaimana kyungsoo akhir akhir ini sering melamun.

"A-ah aku baik baik saja kris hyung" jawab kyungsoo

"Tenang saja kris hyung, aku akan menjaga nya" kai nenghampiri kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya berangkat. Tetaplah bersama" kris berjalan terlebih dahulu tidak lupa tangannya yang sudah menggandeng tao

"Baik duizhang" kompak semuanya. Kemudian mereka semua berjalan keluar dengan kris dan tao dibarisan paling depan, luhan dan sehun dibarisan kedua, chanyeol dan baekhyun dibarisan ketiga, dan terakhir kai dan kyungsoo dibarisan paling belakang.

Sebelumnya dia sudah berpamitan kepada ibu jae dan kris sudah memberinya obat selama dia pergi kedalam hutan.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **"Permainan baru akan dimulai"**

 **DEG**

* * *

Mereka kris, tao, sehun, luhan, chanyeol, baekhyun, kai dan kyungsoo masih terus melakukan perjalanan menuju tempat yang dimaksud kai.

Sudah hampir enam jam mereka berjalan. Tetapi belum juga sampai.

Gurat kelelahan sudah nampak jelas di masing masing wajah mereka.

 **SRAKKKKK..**

 **NGUNGHH...**

 **NGUGHHHHH...**

"Suara apa itu?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang bertanya entah pada siapa? Ia menggeleng tanda tak mendengar apapun kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan diikuti baekhyun di belakangnya.

Sehun menatap keatas langit dengan dihalangi satu tangan nya sebagai penghalang cahaya.

Tak ada apapun...

Sebenarnya suara apa itu? Pikirnya.. semacam suara dengungan tapi bukan seperti manusia.

Lalu,? Suara apa?

"Suara apa sehun?" Si cantik luhan bertanya.

Sehun beralih menatap luhan kemudian tersenyum

"Tidak,.. bukan apa apa. Mungkin aku salah dengar hyung"

Sehun dan luhan juga kembali melanjutkan jalannya menyusuri hutan.

Cuaca sangat cerah saat ini, bahkan matahari sangat terik memancarkan dan menyebarluaskan panas keseluruh dunia. Termasuk didalam hutan seperti ini.

Walaupun hutan ini cukup lebat dan rapat oleh pepohonan.. tetap saja panas matahari tidak bisa dihindarkan..

"Kai..? apa ini masih lama" tanya luhan. Ia sangat kelelahan di antara yang lain. Keringat bercucuran diwajah cantiknya.

meski begitu luhan masih tetap berjalan. Ia tidak mau nenyusahkan yang lain nantinya.

Sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan? Entahlah..

"Ku rasa masih jauh hyung" jawab kai. Ia juga tetap berjalan yang dengan setia di samping hyung kesayangan nya kyungsoo. Karena ia rasa kyungsoo tidak enak badan semenjak mereka pergi. Entah itu karena apa.

"Luhan hyung, kau tidak apa apa?" Sehun terlihat cemas melihat luhan makin banyak bercucuran keringat. Tangannya mengambil air minum di dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada luhan.

"Kris hyung, kita istirahat sebentar ya" minta chanyeol. Ia juga khawatir melihat baekhyunnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa sebaiknya kita istirahat terlebih dahulu. Tao juga sudah terlalu lelah" putus kris ia juga tidak mau taonya malah pingsan diperjalanan..

"lihat! didepan sanah ada pohon besar. kita bisa istirahat sebentar" ajak kris dan mereka semua menuju pohon yg dimaksud untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka.

Semuanya sudah mencari posisi nyaman masing masing. Tao yang bersender dibahu kris. Baekhyun tidur diatas paha chanyeol yang diselonjorkan.

Luhan bersender dibatang pohon disamping sehun. Kai dan kyungsoo juga ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon.

"Kris ge tao ingin pipis sebentar di situh ya"

"Mau gege antar?" tawar kris. dijawab gelengan kepala oleh tao.

Mata elang nya menatap tao dan berhenti ketika terhalang oleh pohon.

Kekhawatiran slalu ada, right?

 **HENING**

Mungkin asik dengan pikiran masing masing atau kelelahan?

Sampai ketika,..

 **"Katanya ketika kalian melihat suatu benda keramat didalam gedung tua. Jangan pernah untuk menyentuhnya. Dan ketika kau melanggarnya nyawa mu lah yang akan menjadi imbalannya"**

Semua menatap kyungsoo yang tiba tiba bicara dengan pandangan kosong. Mereka menatap satu sama lain kemudian kembali menatap kyungsoo.

"Hyung.. apa yang kau bicarakan" kai yang paling dekat dengan kyungsoo menggucang tubuhnya bermaksud menyadarkan.

 **DEG**

"A-aku tidak apa apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" Kyungsoo tersadar. Entah dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu. Dan dia juga tidak ingat apa apa.

"Tadi kyungsoo ge aneh, tiba tiba bicara seperti ini. Katanya ketika kalian melihat suatu benda keramat didalam gedung tua. Jangan pernah untuk menyentuhnya. Dan ketika kau melanggarnya nyawa mu lah yang akan menjadi imbalannya" kali ini tao yang memjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo ge nya ini.

Ia jadi merasa takut apalagi tadi melihat kyungsoo bicara seperti itu.

Entah sejak kapan dia sudah kembali dari 'acara' nya tadi.

Dan kris menatapnya seolah bertanya -sudah selesai?- dijawab dengan senyum pertanda dia sudah selesai.

"Ia hyung, sebenarnya apa maksudnya itu?" Sehun juga ikut bertanya.

"E-entahlah, aku juga tidak tau sehun" kyungsoo duduk terdiam bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Dan... kenapa?

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Hari semakin gelap" kris melihat langit yang tampak mulai gelap.

Akhirnya mereka semua mulai melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda sebelum hari benar benar gelap dan mereka malah tersesat didalam hutan yang tak pernah dikunjunginya. -yeah kecuali kai dan kungsoo. Mungkin..

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 1 jam akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah tua yag mereka cari.

Kesan menyeramkan tak lepas dari opini mereka.

"Kaii.. apa ini rumahnya?" Sehun bertanya. Matanya menatap bangunan di depan nya.

"Yeahhh.. kurasa begitu sehun"

"Rumahnya seram ge, tao takut" tao, pemuda yang paling tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau hantu bergetar ketakutan melihat bangunan yang ada didepannya.

"Tenanglah baby,.. gege ada disini" kris menggenggam tangan tao menyalurkan ketenangan agar pria manis ini lebih tenang.

"Sebenarnya,.. bangunan apa ini?" baekhyun pria dengan tingkat keingintahuan tinggi bertanya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, hyung. Meski aku sudah pernah kesini tapi aku hanya masuk sampai depan gerbangnya" kai yang nyatanya sudah pernah kesitupun tak tau bangunan apa itu sebenarnya.

Ya,.. bangunan yang sudah tidak dihuni oleh manusia tersebut tampak menyeramkan dan tak terurus. Apalagi letaknya yang ditengah tengah hutan menambah kesan seram.

Pohon besar yang berada disekeliling bangunan tersebut, jendela yang tak utuh tak sedikit juga banyaknya retakan. Dinding yang awalnya berwarna putih kini berubah warna kecoklat coklatan.

Rumput liar dengan tinggi sekitar 50 cm terlihat jelas menjulang dalam bangunan tersebut. Banyak pohon yang merembet didinding dindingnya. Bahkan dengan suasana malam hari seperti ini.

Tanpa adanya penerang yang berarti menambah kesan menyeramkan pada bangunan tersebut.

Tak habis pikir sebelumya, orang macam apa yang mau membangun gedung besar ditengah hutan dan malah meninggalkannya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk" ajak kai dan kemudian mulai melangkah memasuki gerbang

"Tunggu!" kai terhenti dan menengok kebelakang kearah kris. Dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa" Tanya nya

"Ku rasa, sebaiknya kita berpencar. Agar lebih cepat mendapat benda yang kita butuhkan"

"Aku setuju" sehun orang pertama yang menyetujuinya dan diangguki oleh orang lainnya

"So, karena semua nya sudah setuju kita membuat dua tim. Tim pertama sehun, luhan, baekhyun, dan chanyeol kebagian dalam gedung itu. Sedangkan tim kedua aku, tao, kyungsoo dan kai akan ke halaman depan, samping kiri dan kanan. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" Usul kris menatap teman temannya. Mungkin dibagi dua tim karena bertujuan agar mempermudah menemukan benda yang mereka butuhkan.

"Baiklah kami setuju" koor semuanya.

"Dan kalian membawa senter masing masing kan? Jadi sebisa mungkin lindungi pasangan kalian masing masing" lanjut kris. Dijawab dengan kepastian para seme

Satu langkah

dua langkah..

Dan mereka pun mulai masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut. tim satu ke bagian dalam bangunan dan tim dua kehalaman depan dengan Tangan mereka yang tetap bertautan..

* * *

 **TIM SATU SLIDE (CHANBAEK & HUNHAN)**

Baekhyun menatap keselilingnya dengan pandangan takut. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah berhadapan dengan hal yang seperti ini.. bahkan kakinya bagaikan jelly. Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya memandang khawatir..

"Kau tidak apa apa?' Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada baekhyun dikala baekhyun bergetar ketakutan disampingnya.

"Aku takut chanyeol" baekhyun makin merapatkan dirinya dengan chanyeol.

"Tenanglah aku ada disini.." hanya itu yang bisa chanyeol ucapkan sekarang.

Sebenarnya dia juga takut.. oh ayolah siapa yang tidak takut kalau kau berada didalam sebuah bangunan besar ditengah hutan dengan alat penerang seadanya.

Siapa yang tahu kan ada apa saja yang ada didalam bangunan ini?

"Chanyeol hyung, kita kesebelah sini saja" ajak sehun.

Sekarang mereka berada diruang tengah, seperti ruang keluarga.

Banyak rak-rak disepanjang ruangan.

Luhan mencari dan membuka laci laci didekat nya.

Tak ada apapun, tetapi ia mencoba mencarinya lagi.

Chanyeol mencari didalam ruang kerja yang letaknya didalam ruang kamar. baekhyun juga sama halnya ia mencari di bagian lorong lorong panjang disepanjang jalan nya terdapat beberapa kamar. sehun, juga sibuk mencari Dibagian bagian yang menurut nya paling memungkinkan ada benda benda berharga.

baekhyun berada disudut lorong panjang, disamping lorong itu terdapat sebuah lemari. Baekhyun berjalan dan mencoba nembukanya.

 **KREKK**

 **KREKK**

Tidak terkunci, perlahan ia memembuka sebuah lemari dipojok ruangan itu, banyak debu yang keluar..

"Uhukkk..uhukkk" setelah selesai terbatuk ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. dan melanjutkan melihat isi lemari tadi. Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar di sudut lemari itu. mengambil dan mengeluarkan kotak yang cukup berdebu karena sudah termakan usia. Meniup nya lalu membuka nya terlihatlah sebuah permata cukup besar didalam nya.

Bersinar terang, bahkan baekhyun sempat memicingkan matanya akibat pancaran cahaya dari permata itu, terlebih didalam ruang gelap seperti ini. Cukup terkejut tetapi baekhyun akhirnya mengambilnya untuk dibawa pulang untuk ibu jae. Memang itu kan tujuan nya.

Dan setelah nya ia berniat untuk memberi tahu yang lain.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. seseorang melemparnya. Menghantamnya hingga membentur tembok dibelakangnya. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan pada lengan dan kepalanya yang terbentur tembok. Lalu ia mendongak. Matanya melotot terperangah melihat mahkluk nengerikan yang tengah berdiri dihadapanya. sejenis hantu kah?

Ia ketakutan hingga tubuhnya bergetar dan meringsut kebelakang. Makhluk itu melangkah mendekati baekhyun membawa sebuah tombak yang berada dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun berteriak tapi, bukan suara yang keluar hanya sebuah gerakan mulut. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Di mana chanyeol, sehun, dan luhan. Ia ketakutan. Sungguh.

Ingin melawan tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Kau harus mati" desis mahkluk itu mengerikan. Tangan nya sudah bersiap melembar tombak yang ada dalam genggaman nya. Baekhyun sudah pasrah dan memejamkan matanya.

 **BRAKKKKK...**

 **WUSHHHHH...**

 **ARRRGHHHHHHH!**

"Itu suara baekhyun"

Chanyeol kaget mendengar suara teriakan baekhyun. Kemana baekhyun?

Luhan dan sehun juga sama kagetnya dengan chanyeol.

Ia memperedar pandangannya.

Ah itu baekhyun..

Chanyeol berlari di ikuti sehun dan luhan.

 **DEG**

Ia terpaku, berdiri tegang berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari baekhyun.

Baekhyun nya..

Terjatuh bersimbah darah dibagian kepalanya...

Entah apa yang terjadi chanyeol benar benar tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..

Begitu cepat,... sampai tak dapat terekam oleh mata dan otaknya..

sebuah bola permata besar yang menggelinding dibawah kakinya..

Tangan nya terulur mengambil permata itu..

Permata berlapis darah.. darah baekhyun..

Cepat cepat chanyeol melangkah kearah baekhyun. Menghampiri namja manisnya.

Tapi,

Belum sempat ia menghampiri baekhyun..

 **"CHANYEOL HYUNG.. AWASSSS...! "**

 **CRASHHH..**

Sehun sudah berteriak. Dan pandangan yang dilihatnya sudah membuat kulit yang memang sudah pucat bertambah pucat. Jantungnya sudah berpacu dengan sangat cepat.. sangat benar benar shok.. bahkan otak cerdasnya tak bisa membatu disaat seperti ini. Luhan yang berada disamping nya sudah seperti mayat hidup memandang chanyeol dan baekhyun didepannya.. tanganya menutup mulutnya menahan mual.. bagaimana bisa.. temanya, sahabatnya.. sudah tewas didepan matanya dengan sangat mengerikan.. ini bahkan tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya..

Baekhyun kepalanya hancur dengan perut terkoyak dengan tombak besar menembus tepat dibagian jantung.

Sedangkan chanyeol, tak kalah mengerikan tombak yang tembus diantara kepala melewati mulutnya, ikut terjatuh disamping baekhyun.

Luhan menangis melihat teman nya seperti itu. bagaimana bisa?

Dalam sekejap mata, baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah mati

Wajahnya terangkat, matanya membola sempurna melihat makhluk mengerikan itu..

Apa itu?

Tidak! Lebih tepatnya mahkluk apa itu?

Bentuknya seperti manusia. Tapi tidak bisa juga dibilang seperti ituh.

Tubuhnya kurus kering seperti tengkorak. Baju, ah tidak itu bukan baju tapi lilitan daun kecil kecil ditubuhnya. Bola matanya hanya ada satu. Yang satunya berwarna putih, dan yang satu lagi kosong. Hanya tampak berwarna hitam.

Mulutnya robek dari sisi rahang kanan sampai kekiri dengan gigi bertumpuk berwarna hitam mengeluarkan liur..

Luhan mual melihat nya.

Empat orang namja sedang berpencar sibuk mencari sesuatu. Mulai dari mengelilingi bagian depan dan belakang gedung tua yang sangat tak terurus.

Mereka adalah kris, tao, kyungsoo, dan kai.

"Hyung, kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya kai menghampiri para hyung nya.

Kris menggeleng begitu juga dengan tao dan kyungsoo

"Perasaan ku tidak enak semenjak kita bertujuan untuk pergi kesini"

"Maksudnya hyung?" Kai menatap kyungsoo. Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul ditengah ruangan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Selalu ada yang bilang padaku kalau kita dalam bahaya" lanjut kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas, bagaikan banyak beban yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Kyungsoo menatap kris, lalu menggeleng pertanda dia tidak tahu. Perasaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Ia sendiri pun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku hanya merasa, kita selalu diawasi. Tapi aku tidak tahu oleh siapa" lanjutnya

Semua nya jadi terdiam, tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Gege sebenarnya ,,"

 **"CHANYEOL HYUNG.. AWASSSS!"**

Suara Teriakan menggema diruangan tempat kris, tao, kai, dan kyungsoo.

"Ituh suara sehun!" Panik kai

Yang lainnya juga sama kagetnya dengan kai.. mereka semua langsung berdiri untuk mencari sumber suara teriakan tadi

Kris berjalan paling depan memimpin untuk menuju keasal suara

"Apa yang terjadi?"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Ini fanfiction pertama aku yang aku publish di ffn. rasanya seneng bangat akhirnya bisa juga update ff. yahh walau aku tau ini ff biasa biasa aja. btw, ini masih ada hal yang belum diungkap.

*chapter 1 kemarin udah aku update tapi karena banyak typo dan kurang srekk dihati. jadi aku hapus dan update ulang dengan sudah ditambah capter 2*

yang mau review silahkan, yang enggak juga gapapa #Pundung


End file.
